


Jump and Jive

by LadyNoir007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M doens't really make an appearance, M/M, You get dancing though!, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes back from a mission, to find Q doing something quite unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump and Jive

It was late at MI6, M had already gone home for the night after debriefing James and now the halls were mostly empty. James had just come back from a mission halfway across the world, and he was exhausted. He’d come home with minimal damage. Some cuts and scrapes, maybe he’d get another scar. Another story to tell.

He was headed down to Q-Branch, ready to give Q his weapons and comm and get the hell out of there. He stepped out of the lift, ready to walk down the hall, when he heard the familiar sound of music wafting down the hall. He cautiously crept down the corridor, curious as to where the music was coming from.

When he came upon the entrance to the branch, James was surprised to see that all of the interns were gone. He and Alec had this ongoing joke about them plugging themselves to their computers at night. But that’s not what made him stop and stare in bewilderment. 

Music flowed out of whatever device could play sounds over. James recognized this as some sort of swing music from the thirties. It was loud, fast and jazzy. He was a bit baffled. Because he pegged Q as one with more modern music tastes. After all, the man lived in his computer. 

But that wasn’t what he was staring at. Oh no.

Q. Q the usually reserved and quiet Quartermaster that was soft spoken and very stoic…was dancing. And it wasn’t like James had expected. He was tapping, an art that James had yet to master. Yes, he liked watching, but wasn't one to actually perform.The blond watched in bewilderment as he leapt and slid across the floor. It was very reminiscent of Fred Astaire, to be honest. Where he had learned to move like that was beyond the agent.

Q had been so lost in the music, he didn't even know that James was standing there. He had been tapping and dancing along with the music, step-ball-change, step-ball-change, shuffle, stomp, jump! He normally would have waited until he was in the privacy of his home, but he was alone and well, he wasn’t expecting anyone to come down there while he was having his shining moment. 

"Q, you never told me you could dance." A smooth voice said over the music. Q jumped and stumbled, catching himself on a nearby desk. “St-Stop the music!" he stammered. And the music ceased. 

James chuckled and walked over to Q, who looked like a kicked puppy. “007, I thought you weren’t due back for another two days?" Q said, his fair cheeks reddening from embarrassment. James shrugged, “I finished early." he said simply. “You tap?"

Q’s chin rose a fraction. “Yes. I do. What of it?" James merely shrugged and said, “You’re good."

Q snorted and pushed his glasses back up so that he could look up at the agent properly. “And you would know? Are you secretly a tapping master yourself?" Q asked, leaning against the desk that was behind him. James chuckled and shook his head. “Ah, no. I’m more the ballroom type. Maybe a bit of tango. Maybe." he stated.

Q looked up at him and nodded as if he understood something. Bond was a mystery to him, more so than the other agents. “Returning your weapons?" He asked finally. James handed him the box and said, “In one piece this time."

Q’s brows shot up and he all but tore open the box. He looked at the gun and then back to Bond, eyes narrowed. “Is it Christmas" he teased, closing the box and setting it down. “Last I checked it wasn't. But, then again, I’m not so good with remembering holidays."

Q grinned at him, and gently gave his shoulder a push. They stood there for a few minutes, just looking at one another. When Q finally mustered up the courage to say, “Would you care to dance with me? I've nothing to do at the moment, and as you can see, I’m quite lonely."

James smiled, and held out his hands. “I’d love to, my Quartermaster."

Q’s heart jumped in his chest as he stepped up to the blond and took James’ hands. They were warm and calloused, he looked up at the agent and said, “Play Soft Waltzes playlist," Music began playing around them, surrounding the two in gently in the work of Dmitri Shostakovitch’s ‘The Second Waltz’.

"You may take the lead, Mr.Bond." 

"With pleasure, Q."


End file.
